


I Was Made For Loving You

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rome
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Retus, Erik the Mattiacer and Rufus, Marcus personal slave, are preparing to leave Mogontiacum to search Erik's sister. Erik has a special gift for Marcus and Rufus because they could never share one last night together and say goodbye to each other the way Rufus would have deserved it.<br/>This is a oneshot belonging to 'Never Gonna Give You Up', settled after chapter 25 or (26 not written yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dear friends, this is for you, because without you, I wouldn't have been able to go through the hardships of the last weeks, especially the last one. Thank you for being there for me whenever I needed you. I cannot tell you how much your support and friendship mean to me!  
> This is also for you, because you love my Roman world as much as I do, especially my hero Marcus Retus. I know that you have come to love my own character Rufus the Celtic slave who serves Marcus so wonderfully, as well, and I thought that Rufus deserved it to have one last proper night with Marcus.  
> I didn't want to make this a part of 'Never Gonna Give You Up', but this fic takes place after chapter 25 or maybe 26 of my long Rome-WIP, that depends on how the next chapter of this story will turn out to be. This is settled during the last night before they leave the camp.
> 
> I decided to go on with song-titles and I do believe that 'I Was Made For Loving You' from the band Kiss is perfect for this story.  
> It is pretty late and I will do the proof-reading tomorrow, so please, excuse typos and errors, I will see to them after sleeping. I just wanted to post it tonight.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, leave kudos and comments if you liked it because feedback is love! :-)

Darkness had fallen over Mogontiacum and Erik found himself staring out of the window and into the blackness of the early spring night, the grayish shadows of the trees enlightened by the silvery light of the half moon slowly circling over the cloudy sky.

It was the last night before their departure tomorrow early in the morning and Erik was torn between his strong urge to finally leave the fortified camp and search for his sister and the wish to stay here with Marcus and enjoy the growing delicate flower of their love without having to worry about hostile Teutons, Romans and the sometimes cruel nature that held dangerous surprises and traps when no traveler was expecting them.

The young Teuton prince was waiting for his beloved Roman Marcus who had withdrawn with Marius to discuss everything that would be important during his absence and Rufus, Marcus' personal slave and friend was rummaging in the bags he had packed during the day to check them one last time before they would leave.

“Rufus?” Erik turned around, watching the handsome red-haired Celt musingly.

“Yes, Erik?” Rufus who had crouched down next to the bags looked up at him. They had become friends during the last days and Erik who had been full of mistrust and hate at the beginning found himself smiling genuinely at the man who was only a few years older and yet so wise and foresighted.

“How long were Marcus and you lovers?” he asked, hoping that Rufus wouldn't mind his curiosity.

He could see some emotions flicker over the handsome features for the blink of an eye, before his expression became calm again.

“A couple of years, young prince,” Rufus said and his warm and dark voice sounded flat and husky. “You don't need to be jealous, Erik. We aren't lovers any longer. Marcus would never cheat on you. Our last encounter was before the two of you realized how much you love each other.”  
The Celt hesitated and Erik could see his jaw working as he chewed on the answer.

“The last time was in your first night here in the camp, when you were still a prisoner. He was tensed and worried and needed a few hours where he could be just Marcus and not the Roman legatus.”

Erik nodded his head. “You don't need to justify yours or Marcus' behavior, Rufus. I understand. You love him, deeply, right?”

Rufus sighed. “Yes, Erik. I love him and I will always love him. As my master and the brave man who risked his life and reputation to save me. As the kind and wise leader he is. But, most of all as the dear friend he always was and always will be. You don't have to fear that I could try to lure him into my arms again. I respect your love for each other.”

Erik smiled again. “Yes, Rufus, I know that. But, I can see how much you mean to each other and how much it hurts both of you that you had never a 'last night' to end this part of your own special relationship the right way. The truth is that I want you to have such a special night. I want you to spend this night with us, Rufus. We both love him and no one can tell what will happen while we are searching for my sister. I want the three of us to spend this last night here in Mogontiacum together, Rufus. If you want that, too, that is.”

He watched Rufus' reaction closely and he could see the emotions the young slave normally kept to his own display on his expressive face again. Love for his wonderful master, the care he felt for Erik, joy, hope, but also concern and doubts, the fear that Erik didn't mean what he just had suggested.

The young Teuton waited patiently for the other man to make up his mind, because he knew that he had taken him totally by surprise.

“Are you sure, young prince?” Rufus finally asked hoarsely and Erik could hear in his voice how much the Celt wished that this was truly happening. He pushed himself away from the wall next to the window, crossing the room and crouching down beside Rufus, offering him his hand.

“Yes, Rufus, I am sure. I want us three to be together tonight. We both love Marcus from the bottom of our hearts and I want you to have this one last night with him. I am honest with you. I am not made to share him with you in the future, but I really want you to be with us tonight. There will be no jealousy and hard feelings, I promise you. Marcus didn't say anything, but, I can see whenever he looks at you, that he is sorry for how this part of your lives ended. He needs this as much as you need it and I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy, too, Rufus. I know how much you love him and every other person I know would be jealous and bear a deep grudge against me. You don't. You treat me the same way you treat him and I want to show you how much I care about you, too. Without you, I wouldn't have made it through the last days.”

Rufus' honest smile was one of the most beautiful things Erik had ever seen, apart from the wonderful smile of his beloved Roman legatus Marcus Retus.

“Then, young Teuton prince, I'll gladly accept your offer. Let us show Marcus tonight how much we both love him.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Marcus rubbed his forehead as he made his way through the silent corridors. Erik surely was already asleep and Marcus had ordered Rufus to go to bed early, as well, because all of them needed to be well-rested for their departure the next morning. He would have liked to go early to bed and make love to Erik, as well, but he was the commander of this fortified camp and had had to see to everything going well during his absence before he could even think of taking a rest.

He silently opened the door to his bedroom, glad that he could just slip under the covers and snuggle close to the young Mattiacer who had won his heart so easily and thoroughly, because he had seen to his bodily needs after he lad left Marius and Nurio. The brief thought of Rufus crossed his mind and once again, he wished that he could have gifted him with one last night before he had lost his heart to another man. Rufus had accepted the end of their tender encounters without saying one single word or showing anything else than understanding and his love, but this made it even worse for him sometimes. But, He would never cheat on Erik and he had to get over his regret and look forward.

The room was bathed in the silvery light of the moon and Marcus crossed the room, heading straight forward to his comfortable bed, lifting up the covers and laying down on the soft mattress with a relieved sigh, closing his eyes in pure bliss for one moment as he did so.

His eyes flew open again as not only one pair of arms wrapped itself around him, but two, while two warm and very naked bodies snuggled close to his sides and two pairs of soft and tender lips dabbed gentle kisses on his jaw and cheeks.

“By Jupiter, Erik, what does this is supposed to mean?” he croaked out as the familiar scent of not only Erik, but also his personal slave tickled at his nose.

The young Mattiacer chuckled very pleased. “Hm, I could surprise you, my beloved Roman, that's good to know. I asked Rufus to stay with us tonight, because I know how much he loves you and how much you care for him. You never had the chance to have one last night to say goodbye and I want us three to be together for one single night,” he whispered, his lips leaving hot and wet traces on his throat as they nibbled their way from his ear to his chest. Rufus on Marcus' other side caressed his earlobe just the way Marcus liked it and which never failed to make him dizzy with lust.

“Are you sure, Erik?” was all he could gasp out before the talented hands of his personal slave and best friend slipping under his short tunic made him moan and shiver.

“Yes, my beloved Marcus, I am sure. I love you and I could see how hard it was for both of you. I want you to have this one last time with him and I want to share it with you. We are both made for loving you and we want to love you together tonight.” Erik's tongue flickered out of his mouth, licking over the spot where Marcus' pulse was racing underneath his skin. His hands pulled at the white short tunic to liberate the blond Roman from the offending garment and Marcus was glad that he had loosened the belt before, pulling it over his aroused body with one impatient move.

He moaned in perfect unison with his two beautiful lovers as hot skin met heated flesh without any barrier for the first time and Marcus could feel that the two young men who meant more to him than anybody else in the world were as aroused as he was, their hard cocks pressing eagerly against his thighs. Their engorged heads were wet with the creamy pleasure their arousal had pulled from them and Marcus' own erection started to leak, as well, obviously not wanting to stay behind its counterparts.

Erik's mouth nipped its way down to the small puckered knobs crowning the hard muscles of his perfectly toned male chest, already hard and waiting to get the attention they deserved while Rufus let go of his thoroughly licked ear, kissing his way to Marcus' mouth. Marcus turned his head to meet him halfway, knowing that this would be the last time that he could feel the Celt's tender lips upon his own. His hand came up, calloused fingers softly threading through the fragrant red hair as he pulled him close, claiming hungrily his friend's smooth lips. It felt so familiar and yet so new as if they were kissing for the first time and the silent moan vibrating deep in the red-haired man's throat told Marcus that the man who was so much more for him than just his slave felt the same that he felt.

Marcus let his tongue search its way into the sweet cavern of the tempting mouth while Erik's hot and wet tongue swirling around his hard nipples made him arch his back with need and ardor. He stroked the Teuton's prince back and flank, caressing the warm skin and exploring the curves of the slim and elegant male body he desired so much, pulling soft gasps and moans from the other male and causing the gorgeous cock nudging against his leg to leak more wetness out of the sensitive slit.

“I want you, by Jupiter, I want you so much!” he moaned at Rufus' swollen lips and he didn't know whether he meant Erik, or Rufus or both of them.

Erik snickered around his well-licked left nipple. “And you will have us, my wonderful Roman,” he assured him tenderly. He kissed his way up again, and Marcus turned his head on the other side to kiss his beloved Teuton prince while Rufus now lavished attention on his right nipple.

Erik's fingertips glided over Marcus' abs, teasing and stroking and caressing until the strong and level-headed Roman legatus was only a moaning and quivering panting mess.

“Erik, my wonderful Mattiacer, let me have you!” he almost begged breathlessly as he drew back from his red lips to get some air back into his lungs, and Erik soothed him with a tender kiss on his cheek.

“You will have me, don't worry. But, I want you to take Rufus first. I want to watch you making love to him and I want to be the one preparing him for you!” he murmured hoarsely against his lips and this almost made Marcus lose his self-control.

“Sweet Venus, yes, do it!” he ground out and Erik took the vial with the fragrant oil, lifting his torso up until he knelt on the mattress. Marcus turned on his side to watch Erik preparing the young Celt for him as Rufus now got up on his knees, as well, bracing his hands against the wall over the head of the bed. Erik moved behind him, kissing the Celt's back as he slipped with one finger between the softly rounded cheeks of the young man's butt and Marcus' hand wandered down on his own body to stroke his weeping cock in a lazy rhythm as he enjoyed the view in front of him. He bit his lip and touched himself only slightly, not wanting to come too soon because of the arousal he felt as Erik started to move his finger and Rufus shivered and moaned in time to the Mattiacer's tender ministration. His cock twitched helplessly with the need to come, but he stilled his hand, heaving a relieved sigh when he saw Erik quickly adding a second finger and then, a third.

“You started this before I came,” he stated, because there was no way that Rufus could adjust to Erik's fingers that easily after the rather long time since Marcus had last taken him. Rufus hadn't slept with anybody else since then and he had always needed some time to relax after his experiences before Marcus had saved him.

Erik turned his head, winking at him with his left eye. “Rufus told me that he needs some time and yes, I made sure that it wouldn't take too much time when you would finally be with us,” he admitted cheerfully.

Marcus groaned. “Please, hurry, my sweet Erik. I don't know how long I can hold back any longer.”

Erik pushed into the tight heat of Rufus' secret channel again and the heavy shiver and loud moan proved to Marcus that his wonderful lover knew where he had to search for the Celt's sweet spot.

“I'm ready for you, Marcus!” the red-haired man pleaded and Erik pulled his fingers out and turned around to Marcus, pushing the Roman's hand still curled around his impressive length aside to line him up. Marcus let out a strangled cry as the tender fingers of the man he loved more than life itself stroked up and down on his throbbing cock, slicking it with the smooth oil carefully to make sure that Marcus wouldn't cause the young slave who was utterly devoted to him any pain.

“Lay on your back, my dear friend,” Marcus whispered and Rufus obeyed without hesitation, spreading his legs and offering himself to his master, trembling with the need to be taken by him.

Marcus made himself comfortable between the strong-muscled thighs of his personal slave as he had done so oftentimes during the last couple of years. Both moaned with the sensation as Marcus slowly pushed into him, inch by inch, savoring their last passionate encounter to the fullest.

“Deeper, my master, please, I need to feel you deeper!” Rufus whispered and Marcus groaned, burying himself to the hilt inside the tight heat of the Celt's secret core. He knelt over him with his hands pressed against the mattress on either side of his head, bending down to kiss him while he remained completely still for one minute, his tongue thrusting into Rufus' mouth just like his cock would thrust into the willing body very soon. Rufus shivered underneath him as the slight pulsing of Marcus' manhood stimulated his walls and he arched his hips to get more friction. He was already close although they just had started and Marcus now began to move, not wanting Rufus to come without having possessed him one last time the right way.

It was so good, so new and overwhelming and yet so familiar and wonderful at the same time. Rufus moaned and panted just as Marcus remembered it and he felt perfect around him, his walls clenching and massaging his aching cock just with the right amount of pressure. It was different from the overwhelming lust and desire he felt when he possessed Erik this way because he loved Rufus as the deep friend he had always been right from their first meeting and the companion who had served him better than any other slave had ever done, but they had shared this kind of intimacy countless times during the last years and Marcus had only wonderful memories of these encounters.

He watched the handsome young man shuddering in time to his tender thrusts and when Erik lying close to them reached out, stroking the proud cock straining eagerly towards the ceiling, the tight channel enclosing his throbbing arousal that nicely started to spasm with the first wave of the Celt's approaching orgasm.

Rufus threw his head back as he came hard into the tender hand caressing him through his climax, the hot jets of milky white pleasure erupting from his pulsing cock coating the Mattiacer's hand and his own chest and stomach. The Celt cried out his lust and pleasure and his ecstasy pulled Marcus' own orgasm from him as he filled the man who had warmed his bed in all those cold and lonely nights before Erik had come into Marcus' life to warm it and let it shine with his seed for the last time. His desperate moan echoed in the with sex and pheromones thick air, shiver after shiver of sheer lust wrecking his body again and again and when it was over, he dropped down on the panting man lying limp on the mattress, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

“Thank you my dear friend, thank you for everything,” he whispered, placing feather-like kisses all over his heated face and then, he kissed him one last time like the lover he had once had been, his tongue saying goodbye to the mouth it had come to know so well.

He was grateful that Erik let them have their last moment and he inhaled deeply Rufus' comforting scent, as he finally pulled away, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

“It's fine, Marcus. I always knew that you didn't love me this way and I'm happy that you found your true love and that I can take care of him like I take care of you,” Rufus said, stroking his wet cheek. Show him how much you love him!”

Marcus gently pulled out of the red-haired man, turning to kiss Erik who moaned softly with the sensation of the Roman's tongue slipping into his mouth and caressing each spot and every place with rapt devotion.

Erik's body was tense with his own unfulfilled desire and to Marcus' joy and surprise, his own longing to make love to the young Teuton and show him how much he loved him made his recover from his forceful orgasm rather quickly. Rufus stroked the insides of his thighs while he blindly grabbed for the vial with the oil, to make sure that Erik would feel the same pleasure as Rufus had felt when he had taken him.

His finger slipped into Erik's wonderful warmth without meeting any resistance and Marcus groaned with newly awakened desire. “My clever and foresighted personal slave returned the favor, didn't he?”

Erik chuckled at his lips his hands roaming over Marcus' back. “Oh yes, I told him to do it properly, because I wanted to be ready for you as soon as you had recovered. I knew that I wouldn't have to wait for too long.”

Marcus silenced his cheeky lover with a hungry kiss pushing two fingers into the Teuton's most intimate part, searching for the one special spot deep inside him that would make Erik moan and gasp when caressed. He didn't need long to find it and his handsome prince rewarded him with a heavy shudder and a needy sound that assured the blond legatus that he was on the right track. He pumped his fingers in and out, caressing Erik's sweet spot with every thrust and when he added a third finger, Erik's needy core swallowed them eagerly.

“Take me, my beloved Roman, please, take me!” Erik moaned, arching his back into the touch. Marcus pulled his fingers out and when Rufus took the small bottle, he let the red-haired man line him up with gentle fingers. He covered the young prince with his body, kissing him as he tenderly pushed deep into him, taking his time because the almost painful urge to sheathe himself inside his wonderful lover soothed by his first lovemaking with Rufus. Erik wrapped his legs around him, his fingers playing with Marcus' hair while they began to move in a slow and steady rhythm, enjoying their closeness and love to the fullest.

Rufus had snuggled close to them and Marcus took his hand and laid it on Erik's chest just where his heart was beating fast. He was so hard again and he knew that he wouldn't last long, although he had just come only a couple of minutes before. He snaked one hand between their bodies, caressing the weeping cock throbbing heavily and changed the angle until he hit Erik's most sensitive knob with every move.

Erik moaned and shivered beneath him, pulling his head down for another loving kiss and Marcus mirrored the movements of his hips with his tongue, telling him how much he loved his Teuton without words. Rufus' body close to them added to the heat of their own bodies, his hand over Erik's heart moving up and down with the brunet's ragged breathing and Marcus could feel the tension building at the end of his spine again. The perfect cock in his hand was wet and slick with the pleasure and lust Erik felt and when the pulsing and twitching became stronger and more urgent, Marcus knew that the man he loved so much would come within the next few thrusts.

He picked up the pace and force of his movements and when Erik arched into the next thrust, time stood still for one moment. They cried out as they reached to height of complete ecstasy together, Erik's cock exploding in his fingers, shooting its load between their sweaty bodies while Marcus thought his own lust would burn him from the inside as he released himself deep into the young Teuton again and again, creamy white stripes of pure pleasure painting the walls clenching around him and milking him until he was totally spent and sated, unable to move anything but his little finger.

For a long time, they simply lay there, cuddled up together, enjoying the warm afterglow of their shared love and desire, all the three of them, Marcus, the blond Roman, Erik, the Teuton with the golden-brown hair and Rufus, the red-haired Celt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Finally, Rufus stood up and did what every good personal slave did, walking to the restroom and coming back with a wet cloth to clean up his beloved master and his master's beloved prince.

“Thank you, Rufus,” Marcus whispered sleepily and Rufus placed a gentle kiss on his temple. Erik was lying heavy and warm in his arms, already half asleep and when Rufus turned around to leave them alone, Marcus reached out and took his hand.

“Stay with us tonight, Rufus, please, I want you to,” the Roman murmured and Erik sighed and opened one eye again. “Yes, Rufus. I want you to stay with us tonight. Come to bed.”

Marcus pulled him close on his other side as the slave who was so much more than only a slave to him climbed onto the bed and then, he lay there, happily and satisfied with the two men who meant everything to him in his arms.

“I love you,” he whispered tenderly, meaning both of them with that and Rufus and Erik kissed his cheeks, whispering back: “I love you, too, Marcus.”

Tomorrow, it would only be Erik and Marcus again, and it would stay that way in the future, but tonight, it was Rufus, Erik and Marcus and this was just like it should be in this special almost magical night. Marcus fell asleep with a happy smile on his face, Erik's and Rufus' joined hands over the place on his chest where his heart was beating keeping him safe and warm.


End file.
